


harbor me from the wind, the wind, the wind

by Jean_Prinxe



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archivist Sasha James, Asexual Gerard Keay, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gerry is sex favourable/neutral because it's projection time, He/Him Pronouns For Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jon is sex averse/repulsed because I still don't know the difference, M/M, Multi, No beta we kayak like Tim, Nonbinary Gerard Keay, Pansexual Martin Blackwood, Trans Sasha James, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), and Sasha is transhet, this entire thing is a happy accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_Prinxe/pseuds/Jean_Prinxe
Summary: I just think polyarchives + Gerry would be neat :)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Polyarchives + Gerry
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the backstory behing the nicknames is that Tim found out none of Archives people were cishet. the rest is history
> 
> like in a different fic of mine (which I swear I didn't abandon entirely), Tim Simply Does Not Correct His Typos

**queer rights**

**bimothy:** in case you wondered i did get that persons number ;) ;) ;)

 **jonacean:** We did not, in fact, wonder.

 **jonacean:** Also, when are we going to be able to change our nicknames?

 **sashet:** never :)

 **marpan:** speak for yourself Jon! and good for you Tim!

 **bimothy:** thank you matrin

 **bimothy:** youre the only one dsuporting me in this pkace

 **sashet:** untrue! i also support you! i just had to respond to jonathan "it's like he doesn't even _want_ to have fun" sims first

 **jonacean:** Our definitions of "fun" are different.

 **bimothy:** idk man you still went out to that bar with us so

 **bimothy:** wait shit i havent asked r u cool w "man"

 **jonacean:** Bold of you to assume I know.

 **bimothy:** fair enough

 **marpan:** okay but seriously Tim I'm lowkey jealous of your social skills

 **bimothy:** we tslked about that marto jsut ask that prson out ;)

 **marpan:** I Absolutely Will Not

**alexandria** to **timbo**

 **alexandria:** oh my god is that still about jon

 **timbo:** ayup

 **timbo:** can understand him tho i would rather eat cheese than ask jon out

 **timbo:** itd feel good in te moment but then net thing i know its sickess time

 **alexandria:** why are all lactose intolerant people the same

 **timbo:** bcus u only know one lasctose imto;erat person?

 **timbo:** *intolerant

 **alexandria:** ...nah it's because you're a dumbass

 **alexandria:** speaking of, have you texted that person yet?

 **alexandria:** will you need a day off? wink wink nudge nudge

 **timbo:** you can recite that one from heart sash

 **alexandria:** yeah, "depends on their boundaries"

 **timbo:** ayup

 **alexandria:** so i'm taking that as a maybe

**451f** to **timbo**

 **451f:** by the way, your friends at the bar seemed nice

 **451f:** any chance I could meet them?


	2. Chapter 2

**queer rights**

**bimothy:** [screenshot of 451f's last two messages]

 **bimothy:** wgat do yall thimk

 **marpan:** uh

 **marpan:** it would be nice to meet them

 **marpan:** but wasn't that supposed to be a date?

**timbo** to **alexandria**

 **timbo:** does a date stp being a date when you inveit a bunchs friends all of whom yiure hopelessly into

 **timbo** **:** lmao "stp"

 **timbo** **:** that brings babk memoruis

 **alexandria:** imagine wanting to stand when you pee, couldn't be me

 **timbo:** this is trans on trans hostility

 **alexandria:** maybe so

 **alexandria:** but at least you've got me as a buffer

[timbo is typing...]

 **timbo:** yeah lucky me

**timbo** to **head arsonist**

 **timbo:** i think sahsa is starting to win that oblijviousnes cintexst

 **timbo:** *contest

 **timbo:** "okay so basically im into everyone in this grouo yiyre a part of"

 **timbo:** "at least you got me a s a buffer :)"

 **head arsonist** **:** rip to Tim, died as he lived

 **head arsonist:** not wanting to admit he has any emotions other than ";)"

 **timbo:** this is mspec on mspec hostility

 **head arsonist:** I only speak the truth :)

 **head arsonist:** anyway my question in the main chat still stands

**queer rights**

**bimothy:** i think they want to get to knwo me better b4 any jind of "date"

 **bimothy:** which 10/10 best ifea

 **sashet:** should you maybe make a groupchat with them in it, then

 **sashet:** to coordinate the outing

**timbo** created the groupchat **socialising**

 **timbo:** gerry heres my friends

 **alexandria:** nice to meet you, gerry! i'm sasha!

 **head arsonist:** I'm Martin :)

 **451f:** which one was the grump who looked like they didn't want to be here

 **Captain:** I assume that'd be me. My name is Jonathan, Jon for short.

 **451f:** cool

 **451f:** pronouns

 **timbo:** he for everyone except for sa-she

 **timbo:** last I cgecked aanyqt

 **timbo:** *anywfy

 **timbo:** close enigh

 **Captain:** I, too, was unaware it was possible to type with that many typos while sober.

 **451f:** he's funny

 **451f:** my friend now

 **alexandria:** i focus on work for two seconds and suddenly Jon is called funny and making friends

 **alexandria:** congrats! :)

 **Captain:** You forgot to add the "/s".

 **alexandria:** bold of you to assume i don't genuinely care about you

 **timbo:** anywat!

 **timbo:** gerry said thy wwnted to meet yall so hiw dies invitung then to our next friday evening sound

 **head arsonist:** that's so far away though!

 **alexandria:** say no more

 **alexandria:** how does sunday sound

 **alexandria:** i'll write elias an email about morale boosting

 **alexandria:** i don't think the institute will collapse just because the archives won't work for just one day

 **Captain:** Are you sure? I would rather not give him reasons to be angry.

 **451f:** oh I know the man

 **451f:** a lot of bark but times when he can afford to bite

 **head arsonist:** wait, how do you know him???

 **451f:** long story

 **451f:** he will protest but won't strike back

 **timbo:** ...all rigjt then?

 **timbo:** guess sundey sounds good


	3. Chapter 3

**socialising**

**timbo:** where are yall

 **head arsonist:** sorry, I'm not coming. got a bug

 **timbo:** awh its okay! rest up

**451f** to **alexandria**

 **451f:** I got a bad feeling about Martin's "bug"

 **451f:** you might want to try to get confirmation it's really him

 **451f:** for yourself not for me

 **alexandria:** you're being cryptic

 **451f:** right, you're new to this

 **alexandria:** i'm also new to you

 **451f:** touche

 **451f:** just

 **451f:** please make sure it's really him texting. you don't have to show me your proof or anything

 **alexandria:** ...okay fine

**alexandria** to **head arsonist**

 **alexandria:** which statement were you last working on? i'll pick it up where you left it

 **head arsonist:** I actually finished the work on the last statement you assigned

 **alexandria:** oh, that's good then! rest up <3

**alexandria** to **timbo**

 **alexandria:** [a screenshot of conversation with head arsonist]

 **alexandria:** now how do i phrase my question without making your answer as biased as mine is

 **timbo:** oh its a blinf expetimeny? sat no more

 **timbo:** ...martin sounds kinda avoudant

 **alexandria:** ok so it's not just me

**alexandria** to **Captain**

 **alexandria:** [a screenshot of conversation with head arsonist]

 **alexandria:** is anything off with this picture

 **Captain:** Your question was dodged, but that doesn't seem weird.

 **alexandria:** you know, this phrasing was NOT helpful

**alexandria** to **451f**

 **alexandria:** you might be right.

 **alexandria:** what do we do?

 **alexandria:** wait actually

 **451f:** you want to turn that outing into a rescue mission

**alexandria** created the groupchat **rescue mission**

 **451f:** just as I was going to say it was maybe a good idea to not worry anyone else

 **alexandria:** one, we're all his friends

 **alexandria:** including you if this goes right

 **alexandria:** two, i already cross referenced with them if he seemed weird and we all see the same thing

 **Captain:** Wait, rescue mission?!

 **alexandria:** yeah gerry got a bad feeling and was all cryptic about it

 **451f:** this might have something to do with the hive

 **timbo:** i see what yiu mean aboyt cryptic

 **alexandria:** that isn't the most important part

 **alexandria:** our token cis friend is presumably in peril

 **alexandria:** so jon if you could drop your skepticism shtick it'd be nice

 **Captain:** ...Fine.

 **Captain:** What the fuck do we do?!

 **timbo:** gasp

 **alexandria:** i agree with the sentiment but again not now

 **alexandria:** gerry do you have any tips

 **451f:** I'll look into it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...my Tim is a screenreader nightmare, isn't he?

**rescue mission**

**451f:** I have news

 **451f:** I also have four CO2 fire extinguishers

 **451f:** if you trust me with his address, I'll meet you there

 **alexandria:** ...will it stop you from knowing it if we don't tell

 **451f:** yes, actually

 **timbo:** that wasnt suppoesd to be surprsoenh

 **timbo:** *surprosing

 **timbo:** ill txt u where 2 meet me, well neet the reys og the crew tegre

 **timbo:** ...

 **alexandria:** "i'll txt u where 2 meet me, we'll meet the rest of the crew there"

 **timbo:** sahsa i live u

 **Captain:** I presume "there" means "at Martin's address"?

 **Captain:** Also, do I want to know why fire extinguishers?

 **451f:** CO2 is the important part

 **Captain:** ...Okay.

 **alexandria:** see y'all there

**timbo** to **alexandria**

 **timbo:** fun fact: fire extindguisher sare hevay af

 **alexandria:** where did you pick them up

 **timbo:** about two blocks awya

 **alexandria:** good, we're waiting for you two

 **alexandria:** jon is surprisingly nervous lmao

 **alexandria:** you didn't hear this from me, but when questioned, he said he's worried about martin

 **timbo:** i dont huy it

 **alexandria:** guess i should've waited to ask until you got there

 **alexandria:** but maybe you'll change your mind on believing me when you see what he's wearing

 **timbo:** whrn i see _what_

 **timbo:** sasha???

 **timbo:** SAHSH???

**timbo** to **Captain**

 **timbo:** im very sorry for uh

 **timbo:** that

 **Captain:** On the contrary, it was quite amusing.

 **Captain:** I should have guessed by Gerry's look that "alt" was your thing.

 **timbo:** stil sory

 **Captain:** Breathe.

 **timbo:** like yourre not the one aho made it hard 2

 **timbo:** ...i regert thsi immeditwaly

**alexandria** to **timbo**

 **alexandria:** sorry for not giving you a better heads up

 **timbo:** sfine

**451f** to **timbo**

 **451f:** are you okay

 **timbo:** justb bust havijg a heatsrotle

 **451f:** heatstroke?

 **timbo:** ayup

 **timbo:** appearently two alt people at once aer too much for ny bi haert

 **timbo:** or i guess bofy in this case

 **451f:** ...are you telling me that. "hot" isn't a figure of speech?

 **timbo:** sadly

 **451f:** huh.

 **451f:** back to the point

 **451f:** the others are worried about you

 **451f:** you kinda stormed off

 **timbo:** i relauu did

 **timbo:** im coning vack

 **451f:** that's good, we still have Martin to rescue

**socialising**

**head arsonist:** thanks again guys :')

 **timbo:** it was all geryr

 **timbo:** w/o them ewd nevet evne know that somehitong wa wrinfg

 **alexandria:** i think it's safe to say they're part of the friend group now

 **Captain:** Truly, there is no worse reward for saving a life.

 **head arsonist:** don't pay attention to him, he doesn't mean that

 **head arsonist:** so five of us next Friday?

 **451f:** be there)


End file.
